Coding video data according to several layers can be useful when terminals for which data are intended have different capacities and therefore do not decode a full data stream but only part of a full data stream. When the video data are coded according to several layers in a scalable manner, the receiving terminal can extract from the received bit-stream a portion of the data according to the terminal's profile. A full data stream may also transmit overhead information for each supported layer, to facilitate decoding of each of the layers at a terminal.